


>Troll The Human Girl

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Troll!Rose is human!Terezi's patron troll. Can be shippy or not, but I'm interested in the way events would pan out with these roles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Troll The Human Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kismetNemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismetNemesis/gifts).



 


End file.
